Don't always believe what your told
by Mudbud333
Summary: Yuffie had wanted Sora for a while now, but she just can't get over the past. RATED M FOR A REASON- VERY SERIOUS STUFFS IN HERE, DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE
1. Chapter 1

Hey, its me again, bringing you another story from my imagination, that's inspired by other already made things YAY~~!

Yuffie watched Sora go out the door to go slay some heartless and figure out where Riku went off to. At least he wasn't looking for that damned bitch Kairi- 'watch it Yuffie, no need to be spiteful. It's not like he'd want you anyway... your so god damn ugly...' she thought, looking more and more sullen Areith looked over at her "Yuffie, are you alright?"  
>"Huh? Oh" she giggled "I'm fine" She flashed her little grin Arieth seemed satisfied with that answer "Okay" She smiled It went like this more and more often, he was around so much lately, trying to clean this place up, always playing the hero, that's probably why she liked him so much~~~<p>

Yuffie went to go patrol the town to make sure the defenses were up. And she saw Sora fighting a bunch of heartless 'That's odd... there shouldn't be this many around...' She thought to herself while she went to go help- Donald and Goofy were passed out in Merlin's house, what a day.  
>"Sora, behind you!" She said, and threw a ninja star at the heartless trying to sneak up on him "Th-Thanks Yuffie!" He said and hit another with his over-sized key, and it dissapeared and he moved on to another few, and they fought, until the troop was gone. After which he laughed "Thanks Yuffie, I might have been in trouble there if you hadn't shown up" He grinned at her the way that always had her melt- oh why oh why did she have to be so unappealing?<p>

"It's no problem Sora" She said  
>He frowned- Shit, she hadn't hidden the sad undertone of her voice! "You okay, Yuffie, you sound sad..."<br>"What are you talking about, Sora?" She laughed "Your talking crazy"  
>He frowned - he knew that reaction, he'd been needing to use that a lot lately, and Donald and Goofy just would not let him frown. "Yuffie- you can tell me whats wrong- Im your friend, and friends listen" (That will probably be the end of childish Sora in this fanfic)<br>She sighed "It's a woman thing"  
>He chuckled "I know that tone of voice you had, there's somthing a lot more personal going on inside yyour head, Yuffie"<br>She looked at him, and the concern in his eyes, and almost burst into tears- was that the most feeling she was ever going to see in his eyes directed at her? "Sora- thats excactly what it is, personal"  
>Now he looked hurt "Sorry- really, I shouldn't have been butting in" He got his regular exspression on- but she noticed somthing pained about it- but thats's how he had always looked... No, not a year ago, not when she first met him, he looked so happy go lucky back then, not like he does now, happy but much too serious at the exact same time "S-Sora- no, I'm sorry, it's just... it's really hard to say..."<br>"No, dont worry about it, come on, lets get back, it's probably nothing" He held out his hand to help her up  
>She felt tears well up in her eyes- great, of cource you'd manage to screw up the one chance to open your heart up- not that he'd ever want you, you slut- thats when she began to cry.<p>

"Y-Yuffie!" He was very confused, she was never like this "Okay, now I know there's something wrong, what happened?"  
>"Nothing happened" She said He frowned "Then whats going on?"<br>She clutched his shirt "You- Your never going to want me..."  
>"Want you, what do you mea-" he caught on, face turning red "Yuffie... "<br>She was bawling "You want Kairi, the one who's pretty, and not some whore!" She said  
>"Wait- who said ANYTHING about you being a whore? You aren't a whore"<br>"Sora- Why- Why would you want ME? Im ugly as hell..."  
>"Yuffie! You are NOT ugly, you look amazing"<br>"But he said..." She said "Who said you were ugly?"  
>"I- I don't want to talk about it"<br>"Yuffie..."

Yuffie was walking down the road in a peaceful Radiant Garden, not a heartless in sight, and she had no experience with a weapon in the slightest. She was slightly skipping down an alley, trying to get home quicker- hey, her favorite show was going to be on! She ran int someone "Oof~ S-Sorry!" she said to the man she ran into "Oh~! Hey Mr. accessory shopkeeper!" She said He chuckled, and grabbed her "What are you doing in an alley? Are you a whore?"  
>She flushed red "Don't joke like that, Jim!"<br>"No, your right, your much too ugly to be a whore"  
>"That's just hurtful!"<br>He chuckled "Your lucky I'm so nice, I'm going to do something no one else would ever want to" He said "I'm going to fuck you- you ugly little slut"  
>"What! Get the hell away from me!"<br>"You think going around in that skimpy outfit was going to attract some guy to ask you out, didn't you? Well, it's obviously not working, your face appalls them, and the fact your fly's always down just makes men think your infested with a ton of diseases"

"Yuffie!" Sora said "Who said you were ugly?"  
>"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" She screamed at him, and ran off "Y-Yuffie!" He ran after her<p>

"I-I am NOT a whore!" But was she? It was true she wore very skimpy clothing...  
>"You are" He said, and pulled off her shorts "See how easily they come off? Your not even trying to resist me!"<br>She realized he was right, but she was in a state of shock, not that she was aware

He began to take her top off "I'm doing you a favour, whore" He said "I'll fuck you, and then you'll know what it feels like, but after that youll never feel someone other than yourself touch you where I'm about to"  
>"N-NO!" She squealed<br>"You know you want it" He smirked, and began to rub her through the coth that made up her underwear "You know- I'm surprised your even wearing panties" He said "Of cource I'm wearing underwear!"  
>He chuckled and slipped a finger up her virgin hole, making her eyes water "S-Stop! It hurts!"<br>"Shhh, yes itll hurt a bit, but it'll feel much better after I break the hymen" He said, pulling down his pants "I was just testing the water"  
>"Please dont..." she said "Oh shut up, you little slut, you know you want it" He said, plnging into her, making her scream- how were people not hearing this?<p>

Sora caught up to her, and she was curled up into a ball in the middle of an alley "Yuffie... please, tell me whats wrong"  
>"I'M AN UGLY LITTLE WHORE WHO DRESSES LIKE A COMPLETE SLUT TO ATTRACT ATTENTION I'LL NEVER GET BECAUSE OF THE FACT I'M HIDEOUS!" She screamed<br>"Yuffie, your beautiful" He said  
>She froze- he didnt just say that "And the reason you don't get a lot of male attention is because they're scared of you- scared that if they try you'll rip their heads off- at least thats what I thought"<p>

He thrusted, and the pain began to ease, getting replaced with pleasure- pleasure! Maybe she really was a slut...  
>"I can see a little lust in your eyes, you little slut" The man grnned "It suits you"<br>"Pleaaaseee stooop..." She half moaned  
>"Why? You sound like your enjoying it"<br>"I-I'm not!" She said- when in truth she wasn't , he was deluding her into thinking she was  
>"You are!" He laughed "You are, you are! You little whore!"<br>She moaned "I-I am, okay? Are you happy now?"  
>He laughed<p>

Yuffie hugged Sora "Sora- I-I know I'm a huge whore- b-but I need you Sora" She said, expecting him to reject her "Need me how? Like- Like NEED me need me?"  
>"Yes!" She said, crawling onto him<br>"Y-Yuffie! Wait!"  
>She stopped, and slowly got off him, the pain of rejection clearly on her face He stopped for a second, and then kissed her "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right"<br>She was surprised, and happy

The man pounded into her, and she felt waves of pleasure rolling through her "P-Please! S-Stop!"  
>"You know you don't really want me to" The man said<br>She let out a low moan "H-Harder~!" She grunted He went harder, like she asked, and she moaned loudly- this was so wrong- she had just turned thirteen... she was such a whore (I would like to say right now, that I do not endorse child sex in any way, when I write diirty scenes it's because I cant help but write one, so if the characters are young, then they are, and I am not getting any sexual pleasure out of writing about this thirteen year old Yuffie get raped)

She kissed him back, and crawled on top of him, rubbing his crotch with her knee Sora kissed deeper, not liking how fast she was jumping into this, he didn't want her rushing into this "Y-Yuffie, do you really want this? I-I'm not worth losing your virginity over... Wait- are you a virgin?"  
>Shame crossed her features, and the feeling in her was very much the same "Dont be ashamed- your seventeen" He said (Im just guessing her age) "I'm only fifteen"<br>"I was only- only just thirteen" She said, her voice trembling  
>"Everyone makes mistakes"<p>

The man rubbed one of her nipples on her developing breasts while he pumped into her "How's that feel, my little slut?"  
>"It feels- n-nice" She moaned "Do it some more!"<br>He grinned at her "I think I'm getting close" "Cum in me..." She moaned He went faster, driving her off the edge, she almost screamed in pleasure "I- I feel weird... I think I'm gonna..." she came with a moan, all up on his dick, and he came shortly after, all up into her uterus.

"It wasn't a mistake..." She said "He forced himself on me at first"  
>"Oh my god Yuffie- I am so sorry to hear that..." He hugged her<br>"I said at first..." She said

He pulled out of her, and smirked "You'll never know- you may be ugly as hell, but your a good fuck, I might be nice again"  
>"P-Please do" She panted, getting her clothes on, watching him walk away. She limped home, and went straight to her room, the feeling of ecstasy wearing off, she sobbed into her pillow- she was a whore, an ugly, filthy, slutty whore!<p>

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you ended up enjoying it" He tried to be optimistic "He helped me realise I was a whore, he told me that I was an ugly slut" she said "And I cant see him lying about that..." She said  
>He held her "You are not a whore, Yuffie" He soothed her<br>"Yes I am!" She sobbed  
>He held her for an hour after that, and then he got her up "Yuffie, we need to head back" He kissed her "Remember, I'm here for you" He said "For anythng"<br>She hugged him "Sora- never change... I... I don't think I'd be able to handle it"  
>"I wont" He whispered<p>

End Chapter

I don't know if this is going to end a one shot or not- personally, I think this was a really touching story, I was going to try and write it without the rape being detailed, but I didn't think it'd have the same effect as if it did.


	2. Want more?

Hey guys, how's it going?

Been a while, but I need to know somthing.

How many people want me to continue this story?

Just write a review below to tell me what you think. Might write it anyway... Hmn...


End file.
